Unknown Names
by Komeri Makara
Summary: This is a soulmate tattoo au. No Sburb or Sgrub, but the trolls ARE trolls. Relationships will be somewhat tenuous at times. Jade, Dave, Rose, and John each wake up on their respective 13th birthdays excited to find out the name of their soulmate. Little do they know, they all have multiple soulmates. How will they handle their alien companions, or even their human ones?


TRIGGER WARNINGS: #POLYAMOROUS RELATIONSHIPS #BLACKROM #INTERSPECIES RELATIONSHIPS #VRISKA #KARKAT #REDROM #ASHEN #SOLLUX #PALE #CUSSING #GAMZEE #EVERONE #POOR JADE

 **This is my first story on this account, but not my first story by any means. Constructive criticism welcome or just tell me if you love it, hate it, or are indifferent. It's just nice to see people care.**

Your name is **Jade Harley** and are **SO VERY TREMENDOUSLY EXCITED**! Today is your birthday, December 1st!

You rush off to get ready for the day. As you finish getting ready something odd strikes you. Both of your wrists are really itchy and so is your thigh.

You rush down to the kitchen, you pause, why were so many places itchy? You quickly rush back up to your room and grab a camera. You snap a picture of your thigh first and stare in blank confusion for a minute before sitting at your computer and typing in a quick search.

What does it mean when there is a club with your soulmate's name?

Did you mean: What do the card suits mean with soulmate names?

You scrolled down a little before you find a promising page and click it. It was apparently some sort of alien romance thing.

You frown before glance at your wrists and sigh. You scroll up to the hearts, apparently it's the same species, but actual romance as you know it.

You rub at yet _another_ itch on the back of your neck… ARE YOU FUCKING AROUND? You check out the diamonds and get even more irritated. Does any of this make sense?

You pause and run downstairs.

"GRANDPA WE NEED TO GO MAINLAND!"

Your name is **Dave Strider** and you are **mildly curious**. Today is your birthday, December 3rd, and that means you're going to find out what your soulmate's name is. Your collarbone is also itchy as fuck.

You go into the bathroom and tug down your neckline to check it only to stare at it, grumble and go back into your room to take an ironic selfie without your shirt.

You flip your phone around and check it with a blink and shrug. You decide to post it to Instagram.

You scratch at your stomach and pause before going back and checking your picture again.

What. The. Fuck.

"BRO!" You yelled.

"WHAT LITTLE MAN?!" He yelled back.

"IS THERE SOMEPLACE THAT MAKES TRADE IN NON-HUMAN SOULMATE SHIT?" You scream.

"YEAH, WHY?" His voice was getting closer.

"YEAH, I NEED TO VISIT IT," You freeze and wait for an answer.

He throws your door open, "WAIT, WHAT?"

Your name is **Rose Lalonde** and you are **highly interested**. Your soulmate's name is now apparent on December 4th, your birthday.

You carefully sit up and pull your ankles up to stare at name on the left one.

You stare for a moment before looking at your right ankle and doing a quick search.

You frown a little as you check your upper arm and ribs as well. This was rather serious.

You head downstairs and hope that your Mom is awake. To your luck she's seems to have not yet started on her morning drink.

You grab her arm and give her serious look.

"Mom, I need you to take me to a place where I can ask about non-human soulmates," You tell her.

She gives you a considering look for a minute before nodding and gathering her purse.

You decide to wear a light jacket as well so no one will stare at your brightly colored name on your arm.

Your name is **John Egbert** and you are **SO EXCITED**. The reason you are so very excited is because today is April 13th and that means it is your 13 birthday. This is so exciting because this means you will now know the name of your soulmate. You had been wondering for the past… well it seems like forever now, exactly who they were, what they looked like, everything about them.

The only downside to this is that your hip is itching like crazy and practically screaming LOOK AT ME, but you want to savor this moment.

By the time you are done with your morning routine you've noticed another itch on your calf. That wasn't normal right?

You check the name on your calf first and your smile fades just a bit, you shrug and check the nam on your hip before your smile slips all the way off of your face.

"DAD!" You yell.

"Yes?" You hear as he pops into your doorway.

"Is this normal?" You show him the name on your calf.

He stares consideringly and smiles, "I know just where to go to ask. Pack a bag, it's quite the trip."


End file.
